


Unity Ball

by Kawaiiusagi



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, YuuRam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/pseuds/Kawaiiusagi
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram have been engaged for over five years now. Sadly there is a five year time limit on engagements in Shin Makoku. With the Unity Ball about to begin, what will Yuuri do? Will he fall for the human Princess or finally make Wolfram his once and for all? Oneshot





	

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, and I make no profit from this. 

Warning: Nothing explicit, but come on it's KKM, so you know that there is going to be Shounen Ai, BL, Male on Male ect. If that upsets you, then this is not the fandom for you and please don't read it!

~The Unity Ball~

"That will be it for today, thank you everyone," the young King stated while shuffling papers around in front of him. It had been another day filled with negotiations within the confines of the conference room. The human Kingdom of Altrancia and Shin Makoku had been attempting to form an alliance with one another. "Remember that tonight is the Unity ball, I hope to see you all there," Yuuri added as he stood from his chair. Everyone quickly filed out of the room to get ready for the ball that would take place in a few hours. Yuuri stretched his sore back and a loud crack rang through the room. The Maou laughed and scratched the back of his head with his trademark goofy grin.

"Heika are you alright?" Conrad asked his King, his light brown eyes filled with sincere concern. He and his godson were the only ones left in the room. 

"Oi! Conrad it's been over five years already, call me Yuuri damn it!" The young monarch shouted at his godfather. 

"My apologies, Yuuri," Conrad said softly with a bow towards his godson. "Is your body stiff from sitting too long?" The young man that stood before him had through the years. Gone were his boyish physical features, instead Yuuri now resembled his Maou form. His hair had grown down to his shoulders, his face was more sharp and well defined, and he had gained several inches in height. Conrad was proud of the man that his godson was becoming. Over the years Yuuri had stepped up and taken on his role as King seriously. He no longer ran from paperwork, he did not need to rely on his advisors as much, and he had acquired a certain finesse for politics. 

"Yeah, a bit," Yuuri shrugged, "but I'll be fine once I move around a little." The young King gathered his papers and with his retainer at his side, they exited the chamber. Yuuri was going over everything that had been said during the negotiations that day and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He came to an abrupt stop as he turned a corner and crashed into someone. His papers went flying as he attempted to catch the person he had bumped into. "Ghaa, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going!"

"It's alright Yuuri Maou Heika, no harm done," came the soft feminine voice of the other person involved. She righted herself and stood to face the Maou.

Yuuri looked at the young woman in utter shock. How could he be so stupid and knock into her? "My sincere apologies Princess Adelaide," Yuuri muttered as he helped the young lady back up on her feet. She was petite and had an elegant beauty about her, with bright blue eyes and curly brunette hair. "Are you sure that you are alright?" Of all the people for him the run over in the hallway, why did it have to be her?

The young brunette Princess batted her long eyelashes at the worried Maou seductively. "As I said Yuuri Maou Heika, no harm done," she cooed. "However if you wish to make it up to me," she reached out and pushed a stray lock of raven hair out of Yuuri's face, "then would you honor me with a dance this evening?" The Princess asked with an enticing smile.

"The honor would be all mine, and please call me Yuuri," he said with a small bow.

"Only if you call me Adelaide," she pouted. 

"Of course," Yuuri said with a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to before the ball." Yuuri took the papers that Conrad handed him and made his way back towards his office.

"I will see you there Y~u~u~r~i," she said, wrapping each letter of his name in sickeningly sweet honey as she waved goodbye to the Maou's retreating form. She turned her attention to a shadow behind her. "Well that went better than planned Marissa."

"Yes my lady, when I saw the Maou coming down the hall I thought that you would be able to seize the opportunity," the lady in waiting stated. "He is quite handsome my lady, if I may be so bold."

"Yes he is," Adelaide sighed longingly. "And I will make him mine soon enough, first I have to take care of that damn blonde hussy and then nothing will stop me from becoming Queen," she smirked.

"Yes my lady," Marissa bowed.

Yuuri entered his office and found that Gwendal and Gunter were already there. Conrad came in and shut the door behind him. "Well, what do you think? Will they sign, or do you think that King Reginald will ask me to marry his youngest daughter first?" Yuuri asked the occupants of the room as he sat down behind his desk and began to organize his notes. 

The three older men in the room were astonished that their King was able to come to that conclusion. Years ago he would have been oblivious to the subtle hints that the foreign King had made regarding a possible union between the two kingdoms. The young monarch had become a keen observer of people and their intentions, at least with his kingdom. He had an uncanny ability to completely disregard these skills where his own personal feelings were concerned.

"I believe that you are correct Heika, King Reginald will most likely seek a marriage between you and Princess Adelaide before he signs," his stoic Chief of State advised. He had already concluded that the Princess had her heart set on Yuuri, she was constantly looking at him with predatory eyes.

"Thought so," Yuuri stated without looking up at his advisors. He was making a few additional notes while the negotiation was fresh in his mind. "Where did Murata go?" 

"Right here Shibuya!" The Great Sage cheerily announced as he came into the office. "So you and the lovely Lady Adelaide huh?" He teased.

"I think not," Yuuri muttered with his eyes still trained on his notes. "She's gorgeous don't get me wrong, but she just wants to be Queen. Adelaide is not in line for her own throne because she has an older sister." 

"A keen observation Heika, your magnificent brilliance is truly a wonder to behold!" Gunter wailed lovingly.

"I have my own plans, tonight should be interesting," Yuuri grinned to himself. "Done!" He proclaimed with a flourish of his quill. "Alright, I need to go get ready for the ball. Has anyone seen Wolf?"

"I believe he is still training his men," Conrad offered.

"Alright," Yuuri sighed. 'I guess I should wait until the ball to do it anyways, yeah, it'll be better that way.' With his mind made up, Yuuri stood and made his way to the door. "See you all later," he said with a wave over his shoulder and headed to his chambers to get dressed.

It was a cool evening and there was a full moon high in the sky over Blood Pledge Castle. Delegates from numerous nations had arrived earlier that afternoon for the Unity Ball. The guests all filed into the elaborately decorated ballroom. There were tables of hors d'oeuvre, maids with trays of beverages, and a full orchestra playing. The atmosphere was warm and friendly. 

However, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld was not enjoying himself. He had purposely avoided his fiancé before the ball began and he had every intention of continuing to do so during the ball. He smirked to himself, 'it won't be that hard, the wimp will be too busy drooling over all the women in the room, cheater!' The thought saddened him, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to call him a cheater anymore. The blonde decided that what he need was some air, so he quietly walked out the ballroom doors that opened onto the garden. Two people saw him exit, one was a Princess, while the other was the Maou who was just entering the room as the blonde walked out the door, they both followed him.

Yuuri wondered where Wolfram was going and then he wondered why Adelaide was following him. Yuuri had to cross the entire length of the ballroom, where as the Princess had only been a few feet away from Wolfram to begin with. Yuuri attempted to be polite and nod at his guests as he made his way through the never ending sea of people in his way. 

Outside Wolfram stopped in the garden to stare up at the moon. His thoughts were a mess and he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until they were upon him. In one fluid movement he reached for his sword and spun around to point it's tip at his would be attacker. 

A calm and composed woman stood before him in a pink evening gown with her hands raised in mock surrender. Her dark brown hair was pinned to her head with a tiara on top. "I didn't mean to startle you Lord von Bielefeld," she said sweetly. 

"My apologies Princess," Wolfram sheathed his sword, "I should have been more alert." Wolfram looked back at the woman and gave a slight bow with his hand over his chest, "please forgive me my lady."

Just then the Maou was able to exit the ballroom relatively unscathed. He adjusted his suit and walked quietly into the garden. He could hear faint voices up ahead and decided to stick to the shadows along the edge of the shrubbery. Once he approached the two figures he could hear them better and he saw that it was Lady Adelaide and Wolfram. Quickly ducking behind a large hedge, Yuuri spied on the two under the moonlight. 

"Think nothing of it," she giggled. "Were you thinking about something my lord?" She asked innocently. "Or perhaps someone," she purred as she leaned closer.

Taken aback by her actions, Wolfram took a step backwards unconsciously. "What do you mean my lady?"

"Oh I think you know exactly what I mean," she said with a wicked smirk. "The reason you weren't paying attention was because your thoughts were consumed by a certain handsome Maou we both know," she laughed. "Not that I blame you, my thoughts have been on him as well," her tone was laced with obvious desire.

Wolfram didn't want to be talking to the uppity human Princess, let alone talking about Yuuri. "I don't find this conversation appropriate my lady, if you'll excuse me?" Wolfram began to step away from the hussy, when she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Oh but we have so much to talk about my lord," she said mockingly. "For starters why Yuuri Heika would want to keep a dirty worthless slut like you around for so long," she hissed. 

Wolfram yanked his arm from her hold and glared daggers at the woman. "How dare you speak to me like that human!" He attempted to keep his rage in check, but he could feel a fireball forming around his fist.

"Careful you little whore, you wouldn't want to start a war with Altrancia by harming me would you?" She smirked. "Besides, I'm sure Yuuri would be very upset if you hurt his future Queen."

At that Wolfram lost it, he threw his head back and laughed at her audacity. "You sure think highly of yourself you hussy," he growled as all formality vanished. "I'm Yuuri's fiancé, not you!"

"Come now, we both know that's not true!" Adelaide shouted in pure rage. From his hiding spot Yuuri was attempting to maintain his composure. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. Why would she speak to Wolfram like that? Yuuri was utterly confused.

Wolfram glared at the venomous woman in front of him, wanting nothing more than to burn her where she stood. "And you think you are?"

"Well soon enough!" She said triumphantly. "My father will propose a marriage to cement our relationship with Shin Makoku and then I will be Queen. Besides, you've been engaged with Yuuri for over five years now and I did my research. I know that there is a time limit of five years on any engagement initiated by the customary slap, times up!" From behind the hedge, Yuuri gasped.

"Hmpf," Wolfram placed his hands on his hips. "If you think that Yuuri will fall for you, go ahead and try skank."

"Oh I know that he will!" She said as she too placed her hands on her hips. "I've heard so much about him over the past week. I know that he truly wants a woman, not a pretty boy. He doesn't take you or your supposed engagement seriously. He thinks that you are trash, just a pretty face. You must not even be a man in between the sheets if he hasn't actually married you yet. Or maybe he only wants you as a concubine!" She spat.

Never in his entire life had Wolfram been spoken to like that. He had heard people gossiping similar thoughts, but she was willing to say it to his face. He growled and felt the air around him heat up. If he wasn't careful he could accidentally fry the bratty Princess. "Bitch!" He screamed as fire blazed in his hands. 

"Truth hurts!" Adelaide shouted back. "You had your chance, but you blew it. Now I will be Queen."

"Is that all that you care about? Being Queen? What about Yuuri?" Wolfram growled.

"Oh he's a bit dim, but he will be fine as a husband. He seems like the type that can be easily controlled. As the Queen I may even allow him to keep you as a concubine, provided you show me some respect." She claimed, standing tall and proud with her arms crossed over her chest.

Wolfram couldn't help himself, he could feel tears falling from his eyes. Yuuri didn’t want his body, he would have no right to stay by his side. He would loose everything to this awful, spiteful human woman and worst of all she didn't care about his Yuuri at all, only power. "No, Yuuri deserves to be happy. He deserves to have someone love him, protect him, and be there for him. Not someone who only wants power and a title you bitch!"

Yuuri had heard more than enough. He decided to take action and change his plans slightly. He moved a bit further away from his hiding place and stood up. "Oi Wolf! Are you out here?" He yelled as he walked towards the arguing pair. 

Wolfram's eyes grew large and he extinguished his flames. He wiped his tears and straightened his posture. "Over here Yuuri, Princess Adelaide and I were just enjoying the garden by moonlight."

"Oh Princess I didn't know you were outside too!" He said in fake surprise. Yuuri took her hand and kissed it gently, then looked up into her blue eyes. "I was looking for you earlier, we still haven't had our dance Adelaide," Yuuri said seductively. 

"Oh Yuuri," she placed the hand he had kissed over her heart and batted her eyes. "I would love to dance with you," she smiled innocently.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait my dear, I have to give my speech now, but I was missing a certain feisty fire demon," he grinned while pointing over at Wolfram. "Come on Wolf, Adelaide," he said as he took them each by the hand and dragged them back towards the ballroom. 

Once inside, Conrad rushed over. The soldier noticed that Yuuri was holding both the Princess and his little brother by the wrist. "Heika? Is everything alright? I've been looking for you!"

Yuuri ignored his title for now and nodded as he released his prisoners. He turned and addressed the Princess. "I look forward to our dance later Adelaide," he said with a smile and an intense stare.

"As do I Yuuri," Adelaide made sure to say loudly. She knew that every eye in the ballroom was paying close attention to this interaction. 

'I think I'm gonna be sick,' thought Wolfram as he saw Yuuri pour on the charm. He was considering making a scene and calling Yuuri the cheater that he was, but he didn't feel that he was entitled to that anymore. If he could just make it through tonight, with his head held high, he would be able to speak with Yuuri privately tomorrow. 'What am I going to do if he does fall for that vapid simpering twit?' He mused. 

"Come on Wolf, Conrad," Yuuri said as he motioned towards the stage where Gwendal, Gunter, and Murata were already waiting for them. Wolfram nodded and followed his King. The each took a wine glass from a waiting maid on their way up to the stage.

Yuuri took his position at the center of his advisors with Wolfram at his side. A hush fell over the ballroom and everyone waited for the Demon King to speak. Yuuri plastered on a smile after he took a deep breath. "Welcome everyone to the inaugural Unity Ball," he proclaimed and raised his arms to a round of applause. "Since I first came to rule Shin Makoku over five years ago, it has been my dearest wish to spread peace. I truly believe that more can be accomplished through communication rather then through confrontation. Many of you here tonight are proof of this. Shin Makoku has allied herself with numerous nations and together we have enjoyed peace and increased trade. This has had a direct correlation on the prosperity of our people and our kingdoms." A loud round of clapping could be heard from every corner of the ballroom, once it died down, Yuuri continued his speech. "It is through our tireless efforts for peace that we have been able to accomplish so much. I am proud of our alliances that were formed for the purpose of peace and through hard work, not arranged marriages. This shows a mutual respect for one another," he said as he caught King Reginald's eye. "Unity is the reason we are here tonight! There is a saying where I am from that goes like this; United we stand, divided we fall. I believe that through working together we can accomplish anything. I raise my glass to you all!" Yuuri raised his wine glass in a toast to the room and everyone present did the same. 

"As you all know, I have been engaged to Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld for over five years now," he smiled as he motioned towards Wolfram at his side. "However, there is a time limit of five years on engagements, so as of right now we are no longer fiancés." There was a sudden outbreak of hushed conversations and plans hurriedly being discussed. Everyone was thinking the same thing, how to get themselves or their offspring to marry the Maou. 

Wolfram steeled himself, he was determined not to cry or make a scene. 'Why would Yuuri announce that in front of everyone? Was he that happy to be free from their engagement?' He wondered. Wolfram felt his heart breaking to pieces and unshed tears stinging his eyes. He briefly contemplated making a run for it, but he was a soldier and would stand his ground. 

"Before anyone starts to get any ideas, I should let you know that I am kinda picky," he said sheepishly while scratching his cheek. "I need someone who can love me for me, not my for my crown," he stated as he pointed up to his head. "I need someone who can call me out and tell me when I've done something wrong or stupid. Someone who is not afraid to speak their mind. Someone to help me raise my beautiful daughter Greta." He motioned towards his daughter with a warm smile. "Someone to laugh with, someone to cry with, someone who I can count on to always be there no matter what. Someone who has the kingdom's and my best interests at heart. Someone loyal, brave, and strong. In short, someone beautiful inside and out." He glanced around the room at the shocked faces of his captive audience. "Oh yeah, I have a thing for blondes," he laughed. The crowd broke out in discussion as everyone came to the same consensus that someone that perfect could not possibly exist and that the King was being ridiculous. 

The Maou raised his hands and all conversations came to a stop. "Clearly there is only one person for me," Yuuri said with a smirk. He swiftly turned to his side, raised his right hand, and struck an unsuspecting Wolfram across his left cheek. A collective gasp followed and no one dared to speak.

"Ahh what the hell wimp?!" Wolfram growled before he could stop himself. He reached up to cover his swollen cheek in wide eyed surprise. He took a steadying breath and straightened his posture to glare at the King. "I meant to say, what's the meaning of this Heika?" 

"I love you Wolf!" Yuuri proclaimed loudly and proudly with a goofy smile. "So I proposed again!" With that he turned back to face the astonished crowd. "I wanted everyone to know that I proposed on purpose this time and that I love you." He turned back and took a hold of Wolfram's hands. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize my true feelings, I'm a wimp after all," he laughed nervously as he began to blush.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said breathlessly. "Are you sure?" Wolfram simply couldn't believe this. He was sure that it was a dream or a joke of some kind. 

"Absolutely," Yuuri grinned while releasing the blonde's hands. He knelt down in front of Wolfram on one knee and reached into his pocket. "Lord Wolfram Ulrich Percival von Bielefeld, will you marry me?" Yuuri lifted his hand and presented Wolfram with a ring. It was a golden band adorned with black diamonds and emeralds.

No longer able to contain himself, Wolfram began to weep and shake uncontrollably. He stared deeply into honest and loving onyx eyes. There he saw that Yuuri was telling the truth, there he saw his future, his whole world. "Of course I will wimp!" He collapsed to the ground and into Yuuri's waiting arms. 

Yuuri held Wolfram closely, "really?" He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're not gonna challenge me to a duel this time? You're -" Yuuri wasn't able to finish the question as Wolfram claimed the Kings lips. Startled at first but quickly returning the pleasant pressure, Yuuri kissed him back. Just as Wolfram was about to moan and deepen the kiss, the entire room around them erupted in applause.

The two young men quickly broke the kiss and looked at each other blushing furiously. They both began to laugh as Wolfram stood up and offered his hand to help Yuuri stand as well. Once on his feet, Yuuri held up the ring again. Wolfram huffed, placed his right hand on his hip haughtily and presented his left hand to Yuuri. The King smiled and placed the ring onto the fiery Prince's finger. Wolfram looked down and admired the shining Earthen symbol of love and devotion that Mama Shibuya had talked about years ago.

In the audience, the Shibuya family were crying their eyes out. Greta was so proud of her wimpy fathers, 'finally,' she thought. Conrad smiled warmly, while Gwendal glared. Lady Celi was hugging Miko Shibuya and joined in the family's happy tears. Gunter had a nosebleed and had passed out a few minutes ago. Lady Flynn and Gisela were hugging and crying on each others shoulders. The maids were busy determining who had finally won the love lottery, while Yozak clapped and whooped his approval. 

"You're not going to make me wait another five years to marry me, are you wimp?" Wolfram growled quietly at the King. 

Yuuri whispered to Wolfram, "will you marry me right now Wolf?" 

"Here? Now?" Wolfram questioned. Surly Yuuri was kidding.

"I have made you wait too long as it is, I'm done being a wimp!" He announce with a smirk. He turned his head and nodded to Murata who was waiting with a smile behind the couple. 

Murata stepped forward and the applause died down. "As the Great Sage it is my pleasure to announce that Shinou endorses this union. Without further ado," he glanced behind him and motioned for the royal couple to stand in front of him. "Do you, King Yuuri Shibuya take Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld to be your husband? To honor and protect, to love and to hold, to rule side by side, forever?"

"I do!" Yuuri proclaimed while holding Wolframs hands, "forever," he added with a smile. 

Murata addressed Wolfram next. "Do you Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld take King Yuuri Shibuya to be your husband? To honor and protect, to love and to hold, to rule side by side, forever?"

"I do, forever, with all my heart!" Wolfram said in a clear and determined voice. 

"Then by the power and authority of Shinou, I announce you married to one another!" He smiled and winked at Yuuri. "You gonna kiss him or what Shibuya?"

Yuuri took Wolfram roughly into his arms, and claimed his lips. Wolfram moaned softly into the kiss and Yuuri took advantage, sliding his tongue inside the fire demon's mouth. Both tongues battled for dominance, neither claiming an undisputed victory. All too soon, Yuuri heard Murata clear his throat behind them and broke the connection. Much to his pleasure, Wolfram whimpered at the loss of contact. 

Shaking his head at the two young lovebirds, Murata raised his arms. "It is my honor to present King Yuuri Shibuya and his husband, Prince Consort Wolfram Shibuya. Long may they rule!"

"Long May They Rule!" Was chanted to a thunderous applause. 

Yuuri took Wolfram by the hand and led him down from the stage. He glanced over to the orchestra and with a nod, they began to play. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's slender hips and pulled him onto the dance floor. The crowd parted for the newly married couple and all silently observed their first dance. "I'm sorry I was such a wimp Wolf, I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you," Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's hair.

The new Prince Consort snorted at that. "You will always be a wimp Yuuri," tightening his arms around Yuuri's neck. He pulled his head back to stare into the dark mysterious eyes of his husband and rested his forehead on Yuuri's. "But you are my wimp," he said with a smirk.

Yuuri's face lit up and gave Wolfram a smile full of love and devotion. "Forever!" After several more dances with his husband, Yuuri gave Wolfram a chaste kiss and excused himself to take care of something. Wolfram walked over to his family and was congratulated. 

The young King walked across the room with purpose when he spotted his target. Adelaide was speaking with her father as Yuuri approached. "Princess Adelaide, I believe that I still owe you a dance," Yuuri said and raised his hand to offer it to her. 

"Congratulations Yuuri Maou Heika," King Reginald said and then motioned his head towards the king while looking at his daughter. 

"Congratulations Yuuri Maou Heika," she said with a fake smile and took the Kings hand.

Yuuri steered them onto the dance floor with poise and grace. "Why thank you," Yuuri smiled down at the Princess as he commenced the dance. 

"I hope that you two will be very happy together," Adelaide grunted out through clenched teeth. 

Yuuri grinned and tightened his hold on the Princess, "oh don't worry we will be." He could see the Princess begin to panic at the change of tone in his voice.

"That hurts Heika," she said quietly with a small wince.

"Not as much as your hateful words hurt my Wolf earlier in the garden tonight my Lady," he growled softly.

She looked up into Yuuri's face at the accusation and held her breath when she saw cold, evil, catlike eyes glaring down at her. "I . . . I don't know what you-"

"Don't try to deny it!" Yuuri whispered into her ear. "I might seem a bit dim to you, but I knew what you were after as soon as you stepped foot in my kingdom. I assure you that I am not easily controlled and if you ever hurt my Wolf, my family, or my friends again I will show you that I am the Maou for a reason!" He allowed some of his maryoku to flow out over her skin, which sent shivers of fear through her entire body. "I am not to be trifled with little human girl!" Yuuri snarled into her ear and then recalled his powers and returned his eyes to normal. "Oh my Princess if you're not feeling well, perhaps you should rest," Yuuri said loudly so that he would be heard. "Here," he lead the now pale and shaking Princess off of the dance floor and helped her sit down on a settee. He took a glass of water from a nearby maid and handed it to Adelaide with a goofy smile, "maybe you should take a drink of water Princess."

Afraid to speak, but equally frightened to make a scene, Adelaide took the offered glass. Just as she was about the bring it to her mouth she saw a miniature dragon made of water swimming it. "Ahh!" She yelled. The glass dropped and smashed on the floor at her feet. A few steps away Murata had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

King Reginald rushed to his daughters side. "What in the world Adelaide? Are you unwell child?"

"King Reginald, Princess Adelaide mentioned that she wasn't feeling well, perhaps she should go and lie down to rest," Yuuri said with worry.

"Thank you for your concern Yuuri Maou Heika," the human King said as he helped his daughter to stand up. "I will take care of the Princess, please return to your guests." With that he lead Adelaide out of the ballroom and back towards her quarters.

Being quite proud of himself, Yuuri practically skipped back towards his husband. All of his plans had gone smoothly and he managed to take care of that wretched girl as well. Now there was only one thing left to do. "Come on Wolf," Yuuri said as he swooped in and lift Wolfram up into his arms like a princess. He then spoke over Wolfram's protests to address the room. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight!" He said with a warm smile as the Prince Consort huffed in his arms blushing furiously. "Please enjoy the rest of the ball!" He glanced down with a devilish grin, "I'm going to go and enjoy my husband!"

A collective gasp at the bold proclamation from the King could be heard throughout the room. Before Wolfram could say anything Yuuri leaned in and kissed his Wolf passionately. Once Yuuri was sure Wolfram was adequately subdued, he turned and left the ballroom without another word. When they reached the hallway shouts of 'wimp', 'put me down damn it', and 'aw geez Wolf" could be heard echoing back into the ballroom. 

Murata swiftly closed the ballroom doors and turned back to face the room. "Well, you heard your King! Let's all enjoy the rest of the ball!" He shouted while raising his wine glass overhead in a toast. "To the stupid royal couple! Long may they rule!"

"Long May They Rule!" 

Author's note: This is my first one shot and I know that this kind of plot line has been done before, but this is my take on it. I couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote it down. I enjoyed it when Yuuri got that silly girl back for saying such mean things to Wolf! This story kind of took on a mind of it's own lol. Please please let me know what you think!


End file.
